Enslaved
by Aoi Dark
Summary: Rescuing Inoue failed. Ichigo and his friends were captured. But while his friends are kept in prison, the fate Ichigo is forced to take is far from what he ever expected. I royally suck at summaries, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Peek a boo! Okay so, I decided (for no apparent reason) to write a story different from my usual love-love comedies. It took me three days to think of a name for this story, three whole fucking days (pardon my language)! Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it :D

**Disclaimer:** Oh how it annoys me to write these... I mean the name fan fiction basically says it all... Oh, well: **I do not own Bleach!**

**Warning: **Bad, very bad language or not, some not good activities, it's a dark fiction compared to my usual stories... I think that's enough of scaring _innocent _people.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

We screwed up. Our rescue Inoue plan was completely foiled. Now all of my friends are in his prison and the bastard himself is right before my eyes, looking at me mockingly.

I clench my hands around Zangetsu and attack. He effortlessly stops my futile attempt to destroy him. I try to move back, but he holds my sword by it's blade strongly and it takes quite the effort to finally distance myself from him.

Aizen turns to me, still wearing his 'I'm superior to you' grin on his face. He suddenly moves so quickly that I fail to react in time and he manages to hit Zangetsu out of my hands, into the other side of the room.

Shit.

I need to get pass him and get Zangetsu back.

Easier said than done…

Before I knew it, the bastard has me tackled to the wall, my arms over my head, sealing half of my mobility options.

I tried to struggle my way out of this position… Unfortunately, it didn't work. The grip on my wrists was too damn strong and I couldn't move an inch.

"Well then, Kurosaki Ichigo, why don't we make a deal?" Aizen suggested in a sweet poisonous voice "I'll let all of your friend go if you become mine."

"Never, you sick bastard!" I refused immediately, none of the deals this mad man ever suggests are good. There's no guarantee that he'd keep his word even if I did agree.

"You don't seem to understand you position," He chuckled darkly "I could just take you in front of your precious friends."

"Bastard!" I glared at him. Did he just seriously say that?! Did he just say that he's going to rape me in front of everyone?!

Aizen's POV

He shot me that look of hate and pure fury. Of course I didn't plan on taking him in front of his friends though, the idea was alluring. Just imagine the blow it would make on him.

I want him.

I have this uncontrollable desire to make him tremble beneath me. Honestly, just the thought of him crying from my touch turns me on.

I tighten my grip on his wrists and turn to the exit, making sure he's forced to follow.

"Hey, where you taking me?!" He asks angrily. What a typical question. I didn't bother to answer. Instead, I shunpod to my room, dragging him along.

I shoved him on the bed.

"W-what are you doing?!" Yet another pointless question escapes his pretty mouth. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with hate, anger, confusion and a small flicker of fear he tried to hide desperately.

I chuckled and put one of my hands on his chest. His heart was beating heavily.

"Do you know what I'm about to do?" I asked just to see what expression he'll make. He glared at me, clearly fighting the distressed expression creeping on his face. Even in the situation where he's about to be made into his greatest enemy's belonging, he still had that defying look in his eyes. It was wonderful.

I moved my hand onto his torso and then slowly slid it over his left thigh. The boy tried to cross his legs when he caught on to what I was planning on doing, but I put my leg in between his. Then he tried struggling to no avail again.

I used my spiritual pressure to destroy his clothes. The death glare I got for this action was simply priceless.

I spread his legs wider and pressed my already hard member at his entrance. He gasped sharply when I pushed inside him. I'm certain it hurts hellishly without the basic preparations. However, I couldn't care less. I never intended for him to enjoy this; all I want is for him to cry, tremble and shiver beneath me, for him to succumb to me.

I thrusted in and out of him with a lot of force, quickening my pace each time, I carefully observed his reactions.

At first, he tried biting his lip, clenching his hands tightly to refrain from making a sound. That didn't last long. He couldn't bare the sensations I made him feel any longer and unaware of himself, he let a moan escape.

A dark red shade covered his nose and cheeks.

After that, he failed to muff even more of the sounds he was forced to emit.

I noticed he was nearing his release. We can't have that happening so soon and easily, now can we? I want him to beg for it. I grabbed his pulsing member and smiled darkly.

"You can't" I indicated my intentions with a simple sentence. His eyes widened a little and then I had another idea.

Without bothering to pull out, I flipped him on his stomach.

"Ah!" He cried out and clenched the sheets as I started slamming into him again.

I could feel his muscles tensing, trying to release the strain from his pulsing erection, but I didn't let him.

"Beg for it." I demanded and he shook his head, allowing me to understand he has no intention of doing so.

It's fine though. It's way more fun to see him crushing his pride when he throughoutly refused, thinking he'll manage somehow. I couldn't help but smile at this thought.

"_P-Please…" _He mumbled in a weak voice.

"What was that?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I wanted to shatter him more.

"_B-Bastard_" He hissed out "_You…know…_"

"I'm afraid, I don't" It was amusing to tease him. His knuckles were snow white from the frustration of having to say something like this.

"_Please… let me… c-cum…" _He whispered meekly.

"Who are you asking that from?" I just couldn't resist trampling over his pride more.

"A fucking bastard…" He managed to spat out in a venomous voice.

I squeezed his member tightly.

"**AH!" **He yelled, cursed and corrected himself _"A-Aizen-sama…"_

I released my hand from his erection and he came mere moments latter. I thrusted into him a few more times and climaxed inside him.

After I pulled out – he collapsed.

"I…I h-hate…y-you…" He managed to mumble before losing consciousness.

I smiled.

I don't think I'm going to get bored with him any time soon.

~Quite a few hours latter~

Ichigo's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw white.

It took me quite a while to recall what had happened.

The bastard actually raped me!

I decided to sit up. A sharp pain ran from my bottom trough my entire spine. Damn it hurts!

I chose to ignore it.

I looked around this sickeningly white room. There were some clothes on the bed and a note:

_The door to your right leads to the shower._

Something cracked inside me. I shred the note to pieces and wobble to the shower.

The lukewarm water felt nice on my aching body. It helped calm my throbbing muscles. I felt something leak down my thighs so; I put my hand on it and looked at what it was.

A white liquid mixed with blood.

I figured the blood was mine so, the other substance was **his. **I hit my fist on the wall. Disgusting. I felt completely trampled over.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Dried myself with a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

I went back into that cursed room.

The clothes I was left to change into were white. Jeez, what a surprise…

I put them on.

The bottom was no different from my shinigami outfit, except that it was white. The top however, was a little bit more open than necessary.

Someone knocked on the door.

I didn't bother to respond, after all, this wasn't my room.

The door slowly opened. It was Ulquiorra, one of the people I wanted to see the least.

"Come, Aizen-sama requests your presence." He commanded in a monotone voice.

I didn't move an inch. Why should I go meet Aizen or follow his wishes?

"I have no intention of seeing that mother fucking bastard." I said with despise.

"You don't have a choice here." Ulquiorra grabbed my arm and started dragging me along.

"Let go!" I tried to force him to release me. Unfortunately, I was still drained and aching all over from the little rape activity I had earlier today.

It didn't take long 'till we reached the huge room where Aizen was waiting. To my horror, it was their meeting room… All of the espada were sitting around a massive white table in the center and that bastard was sitting on his throne with Gin and Tousen by his sides.

Wait; are those chains that Gin is holding?

Why would he need something like that?

It didn't take long for me to find out…

I was dragged in front of Aizen and put on my knees. Gin then put those shackles on my neck and both of my wrists.

I felt my spiritual pressure draining. Not only were those chains heavy as fuck, they also sealed of my spiritual pressure! Just great…

"Now we can go and meet your friends." Aizen stated.

"Why?" I asked, not exactly knowing what I hoped to get an explanation for.

"I believe you'd want to say your goodbyes." The bastard chose the most obvious answer, took one of the chain ends in his hand and dragged me to the prison cell my friends were locked in.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, relieved I'm still alive, but then saw the state I was in "What happened?"

I couldn't tell her… I couldn't tell them I was raped and had my powers sealed by Aizen.

"We understand," Renji gave me a sign they won't force me to talk about it "Why'd he brought you here?" Instead my redhead friend asked the question that's been bothering me as well.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"I brought him here to let you know of his fate from now on." Aizen said darkly "And to let you all say your goodbyes."

"What do you mean?" I tried to shake the bad feeling I was having off.

"I'm notifying your precious friends that from today onwards you are my personal slave." He looked me in the eyes while saying this in a cold voice.

I froze, horrified.

I couldn't even hear the angry shouts of my friends, yelling what bullshit he's spouting.

Unlike them – I understood.

I understood what's waiting for me. The slavery Aizen has mentioned will most certainly include horrific nights and moments like the one I experienced today.

I looked at him and saw a devious smirk that confirmed my fears and everything went black.

This is the first time I passed out from shock and horror since my mother's death…

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what to do?! Should I make this into an one-shot or should I continue it?! Aghhhh, I can't decide! This fic (if I continue it) will definitely draw out my inner sadist and that is not good, because I'm trying to suppress it. Nah, who am I kidding? I'm giving in to my ruined dark personality more and more lately. I should star to seriously worry about this... Pfff! Not. It's more fun at the dark side! Join it, you'll see. But seriously, should I continue this... Meh, I'll try to decide in a week or so. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Yay! So I decided to continue this :D and sorry for the long wait, now enjoy reading it!

P.S. thanks for all of those reviews :*

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I came to.

Judging from my still aching body I wasn't out for too long.

Now then… Where am I?

I'm leaning against something solid. A wall, maybe, I am sitting on the floor by the looks of it though. Yeah, I should probably take a glance at my surroundings instead of blindly staring at the chain end resting on my leg.

Well this is absolutely wonderful….

I'm in their meeting room again and to make it worse the place that I'm sitting at is – the front of Aizen's throne! The wall I thought I was leaning against turned out to be the front side of it; I was sitting between his legs to say the least.

I wouldn't have figured this out so soon if I hadn't accidentally brushed my hand at something, his hand to be precise.

I didn't believe it at first, but when I lifted my head I saw his mocking eyes looking straight at me from above!

"Ah, awake at last." He said in a pretence sweet voice.

I didn't answer. Why bother, it's not like I would say something more than an insult anyway.

Instead, I went back to scanning the room.

It wasn't anything special, except for its enormous size. That being said, just sitting inside this room made me uneasy. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that I'm surrounded by extremely powerful enemies with no power to use against them… That would be logical but there was something else, some kind of bad feeling I couldn't rid myself off.

"Ichigo," Aizen's voice reached my ears. What does this bastard want now?! I wonder if he'd leave me alone if I ignored him. A thought of what might happen if I did so ran trough my mind. I'd better not.

"Y-yes?" I asked what the hell he wants from me as calmly as I could.

"Are you familiar with all of the espada here in this room?" He queried for I have no fucking idea what reason.

"Now why should I give a damn about your espada's identities, huh?" I think I'm loosing my temper again… But seriously, the bastard irritates me by simply opening his mouth! It wasn't this serious before he did that though… Ugh, just remembering makes me shudder with disgust.

"Because you should know whom you can't disobey in most cases if I'm not around to give you direct orders." Aizen smiled darkly while saying this in a poison soaked manner.

"Bastard." I finally snapped. The fainting from shock thingy won't be happening again, I assured him of that by glaring at him with hateful eyes.

He pulled me by the chain that's connected with the metal collar on my neck, literally choking me. "Is that any way to call you master?" He asked while still keeping me in a position that limited my breathing capability. Without getting an answer he let go of me and uttered in a superior tone "Know your place."

With the strain from my neck gone, I started coughing. Damn him, I almost suffocated!

Wait, he said that I can't disobey the high ranking espada in most cases, right? Well, the thought of having to happily oblige to for example Grimmjow's request makes me sick but, what piques my interest are the times I can refuse.

"Hey, _my dearest master,_" I asked in the fakest adoration I could possibly manage "When can I disobey them?"

"I thought it was obvious," He answered like I was asking the dumbest question in the world "You can't be involved in any carnal activities with them, understood?"

"Why the hell would I do something like that, despicable!" I shouted, unavoidably getting all of the attention in the room…

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra stood up and glared at me, well I'm not so sure if you can call his emotionless stare glaring though… "Shall I teach him how to speak properly in your presence?"

"No, I'd like to tame him myself." Aizen gave his most loyal dog a sign he could sit.

I felt a shiver run down my spine when I heard the word tame. Just what kind of horrors are waiting for me now?

Aizen's POV

I wonder if he's aware of the fact that he stiffens whenever I say something. Or the fact that he clutches his hands when he hears me say something he really doesn't like. He did just that when he heard the word _tame_ echo over his head. It would be interesting to know what's running trough that bright orange head of his. But I doubt he'd be willing to share it with me.

Hm, everyone seems to be undeniably interested in my new toy. While I do agree that he is fascinating, I'm not the type that likes sharing. What is mine – stays mine. Though, I did say he must obey them if I'm not around, but even those imbeciles should be wise enough to refrain from anything beyond verbal abuse. Damaging him is for my pleasure alone.

I look over my highest ranking paws.

When my toy was uncautious they were all wriggling to leave as quickly as possible. Now, however, all of their attention is focused in this direction.

Sigh, they still have much to learn…

I lazily give them a sing that the meeting is over. Not wasting another second, my mischievous chess pieces storm out of the room. I catch a glimpse of Grimmjow and Nnoitra arguing about something before they leave my field of vision completely.

Well, I wonder what I should do to him next. I know, I won't do anything for now. That should get him to lover his guard and allow me to attack him unprepared again. Just imagining how tense he'll be the entire night thinking what will happen next makes me chuckle.

Yes, I think straining him psychologically will serve nicely for my future plans for him.

Ichigo's POV

Looks like the meeting has ended and I'm being dragged somewhere once again…

The bastard doesn't even stop to consider what effects being dragged by someone using shunpo has on my all spiritual powers sealed body. It's like getting run over by a tank for a normal human being for crying out laud!

Yay! We reached our final destination and it is… Aizen's room.

To put it simply, the bastard's apartment looks like a white royal suite in the most expensive hotel one can imagine. If my circumstances were different I'd probably be brimming with joy for the opportunity to stay at such a luxurious place.

However, this only changes the title personal slave to personal slave with benefits. Just what is he planning?

He stretches his hand in the right corners direction, showing something.

Now how could I have possibly missed it?! A white human-sized pet's bed…

"This is where you'll be sleeping, good night." Aizen announced and pushed me in that bowl shaped pillow mattress. He then went to his own king-sized bed. "Well I doubt you will but just to be safe, if you try anything you will be severely punished." I slowly nodded, there's no way I could pull something even if I wanted to.

Not in the state I'm in right now…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I don't really like this chapter cause it's kind of pointless, but I need it for m story to come by smoothly. But that's why I also updated chapter 3 at the same time xD Hope you like'd it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **As I said chapter 3 is here ;D I really enjoy torturing Ichi for some unknown reason so this is why I'm still continuing this story :3 Well, then enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I can't take it anymore! It's been a week, I think, and nothing's happened! I should be happy nothing else had been done to me but it's just strange. I'm sure the bastard is plotting something, I simply can't figure out what. And to make it worse I'm locked up in the said fucker's room!

I tried getting out of here but all off my possibilities are sealed. The door id always locked; there are no potential passage ways in the bathroom or the walk-in wardrobe… I even tried his big ass balcony; however, I bumped straight into a barrier that didn't allow as much as getting my finger over the rail.

Yup, I'm pretty much stuck here… Unless, by some miracle the door was open. Heck, it won't hurt to try, I suppose.

Holy shit! It's unlocked, I can get out! I don't know how this happened but I'm definitely out of here!

Now then, which way is the prison?

Aizen's POV

He should have found out about the door isn't locked right about now. I'm certain he didn't even stop to consider the possibility of this being my trap while storming out of that room.

My foolish little boy, he's just like a bird whose wings has been clipped but is still thinking it can fly to freedom if the cage is left unlocked.

He's most definitely rushing to the prison to free his precious friends. I believe half an hour will be plenty of time to enjoy his fake freedom before smacking him back to the cruel reality.

Now then, what kind of punishment shall I bestow upon him?

Maybe do him in the shower? No, this seems rather boring.

Or maybe I should make him do things on the balcony and order everyone to watch? No, that's going to make them want to play with him a lot more than necessary.

Hm, this is a problem…

Oh, I know! Yes, this will be highly entertaining. I'll go make preparations right away.

Ichigo's POV

Agrr! Darn it! Where is it?! I've been walking for who knows how long and the damn prison is no where in sight! And the fact that these hallways are all the same doesn't help me at all!

About time, something different! A stairway. That's where the prison was! I hope…

Yes! I finally reached it! Now to move this big ass door…

And a one, and a two, and a it's not moving an inch!

Freeing my friends and getting the hell out of here is just a step away and I can't accomplish it 'cause I somehow managed to get my powers sealed. Even a bug would do better than me at this moment…

Ugh… How frustrating!

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A horribly annoying voice welcomed me from behind. I don't even need to look to know that the one standing there is Grimmjow. Lady luck is making fun of me, I could bet on it…

"What do you want?" I slowly turn around to face the blue haired arrancar staring mockingly at me.

"Just wandering if Aizen's bitch got lost or something?!" I want to punch him, I want to punch him real bad but right now it is physically impossible.

So instead I cracked a similar to his grin on my face.

"You don't have to worry, Grimmjow, I'm sure he'll still come and scratch your back once in a while. There's no need for these jealousy acts, trust me I don't want his attention." Oh crap! I think I struck a nerve. Grimmjow's face suddenly darkened and there's a nasty spark that has danger written all over in his eyes.

"Now you've done it!" Yup, he's definitely furious. I just had to open my big mouth, hadn't I?

He's pointing a cero at me now… I wonder what possibilities of survival I have if I'm getting hit by that. Guess I'm finding that out soon enough.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Pfew, I'm saved by… Ulquiorra.

Aizen's loyal mutt is squishing Grimmjow's arm but his eyes are staring right at me. The emotion lacking freak released Grimmjow and gave him an indication to get lost.

"Aizen-sama is waiting for you in his room." Yeah, I think getting hit by that cero doesn't seem so bad after all. No, seriously anything will do as long as I don't have to face Aizen.

Unfortunately, that opportunity has passed my by already… So when Ulquiorra grabs my hand to guide me back to my exclusive prison, I don't even bother to resist.

We reached it rather quickly.

When I enter the room I immediately notice Aizen sitting on his bed, smiling. The smile that's resting on his face is sending alarm signals to my brain and I freeze on the spot.

"You may leave now, Ulquiorra." He says in a commanding tone and his dedicated servant immediately disappears. His calculating eyes look me up and down and then stop at a direct line to look at my terrified ones.

Even though he didn't touch me for a week it doesn't mean that the memories from the firs time vanished. I'm still scared of it happening again and I can hardly mask my fear with other emotions.

"What should I do with you?" The bastard finally asks me in an ice cold manner "You clearly need to be punished."

"F-for what?!" My entire body is tense. I'm horrified by the mere thought of what punishments Aizen might have in mind.

"You don't understand?" Now his fake smile turned into a mocking grin "You left the room without my permission, tried to enter the prison in which you know you are not allowed and even picked a fight with Grimmjow. I believe it's necessary to discipline you."

I gulped. If only my powers weren't sealed I wouldn't have to go trough this nightmare.

He beckons me to come closer and I slowly move backwards.

"As disobedient as always I see." The bastard stands up, grabs the shackles that seal my powers and smacks me onto the bed.

I hit my head on the wall and momentarily lose consciousness.

When I snap out of it, my hands are already tied to the sides of the bed.

"Shall I tie your legs too or do you plan to behave?" He asks slyly.

As an answer to his preposterous question I try to kick him in the face. This earned me a painful grip on both of my ankles. He then proceeds to spread my legs widely and then ties them to the sides of the bed with the help of his kido.

It's uncomfortable, not to mention the stinging throbbing of my leg muscles. Now I know how a frog prepared for dissection feels…

"Do you know what this is?" The bastard's holding a small bottle filed with some strange pink liquid "It's a special potion I asked to prepare for you; it's something similar to aphrodisiac only ten times stronger." He chuckled.

He doesn't seriously think that I'll drink it, does he? I mean even eating Inoue's culinary wonders seems more appealing than drinking this. Unfortunately, I probably don't have much of a choice.

He roughly grips my chin and forces me to open my mouth. I try my hardest to resist but eventually he pours the liquid down my throat.

What disgusting flavor, it makes me want to puke.

"Now all we have to do is wait." The fucker utters in an amused tone after making me swallow every last drop of the pink potion.

I glare at him hatefully. "There's no way I'll let some drug over take me."

"Oh, how wrong you are." Aizen chuckles darkly.

I hate to admit it but he is right, I can't stop my body from reacting to the damn drug. Honestly, I can already feel its effects kicking in on me. I'm feeling a bit hot, like I'm having a slight fever. And is it just me or is my breathing becoming heavier, seems like my lungs fail to keep the oxygen they acquire. Just what kind of potion is this? To take effect so quickly, it's just ridiculous!

"Looks like the medicine is working already." He stated and brushed his finger down my torso.

"Mmh…" I barely managed to silence the moan threatening to escape my mouth. Unfortunately, he noticed. Exactly as the last time he destroyed my clothes, leaving me completely exposed.

"Let's see what it'll make you do next." He said in a cruel playful voice and took a seat on a chair in front of the bed.

"B-bastard..." I mutter, my body appears to be burning so that's all I manage.

It's pure torture… I'm steps away from suffocating and my muscles started twitching for some unknown reason.

_Haa… Haa…_ It's painful, my vision is getting blurry. Everything seems to be surrounded by mist.

"**A**_ah_!" Something cold was place on my navel and caused this moan. I think it's an ice cube.

It didn't take long for that cold sensation that brought me back to my senses to disappear. Yet again I was panting heavily. It's like my body's been thrown into an active volcano. I can hardly take it anymore.

"So, how does it feel?" He asks viciously.

I stay silent. I know that if I open my mouth now I'll either let out a sound I don't want to or ask him to make this horrible feeling stop. And that's exactly what he wants. I bet that just the thought of me begging brings him satisfaction. Despicable bastard.

Shit! It's getting worse. **Ugh**…

I have to endure it. I can't give up. These effects should wear off sooner or latter. I sure hope it would be sooner…

Hurts… It really hurts. I don't think that I'll last any longer. I… don't care…anymore…

"_M-Make… i-it… stop…"_

"You said something?" The bastard keeps toying with me.

"_P-Please, make it… s-stop…"_

"And whom are you asking this from?" I seriously can't take it anymore. I hate him but… But it's too much!

"_P-Please, m-make… it…stop, A-Aizen-sama…"_

"Good boy." He utters in a superior tone and…

"**AH!" **My vision went blank for a moment there when he mercilessly slammed into me.

Ugh… Whoever said it gets better after the first time should go to hell. It still hurts horribly, but even though it's painful and I try to keep them in, the groans keep leaving my throat one after the other.

I despise this.

Tears flow down my cheeks and soft sobs escape my mouth. It seems the drug began to wear off. I don't feel the heat anymore and the strain from my member is gone too. All that's left is pain. How long did those effects last anyway? It seem like an eternity to me.

Some hot liquid fills me inside. I don't want to think about it yet I know what it is…

He pulls out roughly, ignoring my sour entrance and back completely. He doesn't even bother to finish untying me. He just canceled the kido binding my legs but left the sealing chains tied to the rims. He leaves.

I feel crushed. He managed to trample over my pride yet again. And it didn't even take much effort.

I despise Aizen but at the moment I despise myself even more.

* * *

**A/N: **Hm, what mischievous torturing should I think off next. It might take a while so I'm not sure when will I update, but I'll definitely continuing this. it's really fun :D


End file.
